Those who would kill for love
by Legions7809
Summary: What happens when Elena and Katherine get slopy and one of the Salvatores discovers their darkest secret? Contains Stelena, Delena, Katherine/Elena and Katherine/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is my first fan fiction so be nice! I was getting bored of the same stories all over again so i decided to add a bit of romance between the two as well as romance between Stefan and Elena, Elena and Damon and Stefan and Katherine as well as Katherine and Elena!**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Mystic falls as per usual. Elena was home alone, Jer had gone out to spend the day with bonnie and Stefan and Damon decided to take a road trip to do some brother bonding. Elena's phone began to ring its usual loud irritating tone, Elena opened the phone to see a private caller was calling her.

'Hello' Elena said softly trying to figure out all the possible people she knew with private numbers.

'Hello Elena…' The voice replied

'Katherine.. I was wondering how long it would take you to call' she said in a soft mischievous voice.

'Well you know how I am. So much to do, and I don't want someone to catch us would I now… You managed to convince me to keep this our little secret so you could go on with your normal life without hurting them.'

'Are you finished' she replied with an irritated tone.

'Yes'

'Where are you'

'Look out your window' Katherine responded in an intriguing tone.

Elena peered outside the window only to see the grass blowing violently in the wind. She heard a creek behind her and used her vampire speed to turn around. She saw Katherine standing there smiling, a smile she had never seen before.

'Someone looks happy' Elena said cheerfully!

'It's not every day we are alone, is it Elena?' Katherine replied taking a step closer to Elena.

'No' Elena said softly loosing her joy.

Katherine took another step closer to elena. She raised her hand and placed it on elena's cheek slowly tracing her delicate jaw line. Elena let out a small moan sending a message in a way she missed Katherine. Katherine immediently took her hand away from elenas face and rested it on her hip.

' Stefan and Damon are getting suspicious, I over heard them talking. Damon suggested trying to kill me again, Stefan didn't like the sound of it.' Katherine snared at the thought of someone she has loved (well thought she did) try and kill her.

'I promise you they know nothing, I am trying hard to throw them off our case. We just have to be more careful that's all!Elena said frustrated.

'Elena, you are like me in a lot of ways more than just our appearance, even if you don't want to admit it. You need to chose who you love because it won't take me long to leave, and trust me once I leave I am not coming back.

Elena hissed 'You know I chose you!'

'Then why do you care so much if the Salvatore's find out.'

'I don't she!' She screamed and stormed off to her bed. Katherine followed her not trying to upset her, just trying to find out the truth. Who she really loved, she knew elena felt things for her but she was also in love with the Salvatore brothers much like Katherine was.

* * *

**Please review guys! Tell me what you think should happen next? The faster you review the more willing I am to complete the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long guys. I have been so busy! Ok I re watched some of the old Vampire Diaries to get some insperation and then it just came to me... I will be updating soon, hopefully before Christmas! If things go well! So Elena is trying to hide her feelings the best she can but will her love get the better of her? Please read guys and tell me what you think! I need your input! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena woke, to find her room empty. Part of her heart sank as it means Katherine had left after their little argument. To be honest Elena didn't know what she felt, she loved Stefan but when she was with Katherine it felt right. She was not sure of her feelings for Damon yet and she wasn't sure if she ever would. She lifted her head and looked around. She got out of bed and went to her cupboard with the mirror on it. She looked at the photos she has placed around it, and for a minute felt almost human again. She quickly tied up her hair in a high pony tail and went into her bathroom to get changed, and then speed off to school hoping not to be late.

At school Bonnie and Caroline were already waiting at Elena's locker for her. Elena signed she knew she had forgotten to reply to all their phone calls and messages and they will most likely give her a lecture.

'Elena what happened to you!? We have been worried sick, you didn't answer any of my calls and I really needed your help!' Caroline bursted out before Elena had time to even open her locker or say hello.

'I am sorry; I just needed sometime to myself, ok?' She replied softly.

'Elena you really had us worried, we heard that Katherine is back in town. Bonnie said sweetly trying to lift the mood.

'WHAT!?' Elena said in a horrified tone, had her worse night mare come true?

'Yeah she was caught near your house, I am guessing she was going to pay you a little visit, don't worry though Damon and Stefan found her and are dealing with it.'

'Dealing with it how Bonnie!' Elena said angrily

'Elena calm down it's only Katherine!' Caroline jumped in.

The bell rang, and Bonnie and Caroline walked off to class leaving Elena stunned at the locker. She was horrified what Stefan and Damon had planned for Katherine and it made her sick. She quickly headed of too class.

American History seemed to drag on. Her stomach seemed to turn even more when she kept turning and seeing the empty seat where Stefan usually sat. Her mind constantly daydreamed of what was happening to Katherine and all the possible ways they could torture her. At last the bell rang and Elena raced to the Salvatore house hold.

She was at the door to afraid to know, afraid her emotions will show and they will see something is wrong. Her angry got the better of her and banged on the door. There was no answer and Elena began to worry, she knocked a bit harder this time. The door opened slowly, it was Damon.

'Elena!?' Damon said puzzled to see her.

'Where is Stefan?' Elena said determined.

'He is dealing with something at the moment, can I give him a message for you' Damon replied happily with a large grin on his face.

'WHERE IS HE DAMON?' She said aggressively. She was frustrated and Damon knew it. In away Elena was even angrier that her emotions had got the better of her, and Damon enjoyed this.

'Listen Elena we have to deal with something, just go home it's safe there. I will even send Stefan their once he is finished ok?'

Elena nodded slowly and walked towards the car. She felt tears down her face. As soon as she heard the door close properly all her tears bursted out. She began to cry, the tears streamed down her face and she just couldn't seem to stop. Had this been her fault?

She lay in her bed staring at her phone then the window waiting for Katherine to call or come through the window. She had to. She had to be alive. Elena stared at the window until her eyelids began to drop slowly…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I am not the best at writing but ehh I gave it a try!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to upload! I have been so busy during the New Year and to top it off when on Holiday! Here is the 3rd chapter hope you enjoy! Would love ideas on the next chapter! Please check out my other story (one shot STELENA! It's called I love Him)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elena was woken by the sounds of rustling at the end of her bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see Stefan removing his shoes. Elena lifted her head ever so quietly off the pillow, but as if for magic Stefan turned to meet her curious eyes.

'Hey, how are you' He said ever so softly in his soft caring tone.

'Fine. Stefan'

'Are you sure?'

'Katherine, she is in Mystic Falls isn't she. She is here and you have her?' Elena exploded regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth.

Almost immediately Stefan's smile turned into a deep long frown. Like something inside of him tried to take every single emotion out of his face, and it was succeeding. Stefan swallowed hard and sat and stared at the ground for a minute thinking of anything reassuring to say. The only thing that came to his mind was the truth.

'Yes she is back in Mystic Falls. Damon and I found her 2 blocks away from your house after our little road trip. She seemed upset for some reason, but we couldn't get anything out of her.' Stefan's voice was stern. Elena could feel herself losing the grip on her emotions, and sure enough tears began to stream down her face.

'Hey, Hey. It's going to be ok Elena, I promise you she won't come near you or anyone you care about.' Stefan said with passion in his voice. Elena looked up at him with her big hazel eyes and nodded.

'What will happen to her?' Fear trembling with every word.

'Don't worry, Damon is going to make sure we find out everything she is planning. She won't hurt you this time I promise! We are going to be prepared for anything she tries. 'Stefan's voice once again returns to anger and reassurance. The pair sit in silence for a minute or two, just thinking of what could be said next . Elena trying desperately to process all the information and hold in her emotions, Katherine was already in enough pain she didn't need Elena blowing their secret… Stefan finally lifted his head and focused his eyes on sad, distressed Elena. He grabbed her cheeks forcing her to look at him, She stared into his eyes almost as if she was starting right into hi soul. Stefan looked deep into Elena's eyes trying to find any reassurance.

'You need sleep.' He said

'Will you lay with me?' Elena said softly

'Of course Miss Gilbert' Stefan said the joy returned back to his voice. That night Elena barely slept. Every time she would close her eyes she would picture Katherine being tortured. Stefan barely got any sleep either, he would constantly be woken by Elena screaming out Katherine's name. It was clear she was having night mares but KATHERINE? Never the less he comforted her as best as he could, constantly giving her sips of scotch or blood. It was clear it was going to be a long night but he couldn't quiet shake the feeling something more was happening with Katherine and Elena. He would have to wait for the morning for Elena finally fallen asleep. Stefan shook off the feeling and climbed into bed with Elena, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then moving into her favorite cuddling position.

* * *

**Please review guys I would love that! And I am more willing to write! Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far! If you like the story please tell your friends! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
